


Loose lips sink ships

by p_will (will_p)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/p_will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux’s lips are unexpectedly soft, and Kylo - Kylo is <i>furious</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose lips sink ships

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose lips sink ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952856) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). 



> So, this is an experiment. It's my first time writing in English and look, okay, I didn't expect my first try to be about these two assholes either, but it was short and it was right there and I would do anything to procrastinate my thesis, so here we are.
> 
> I wrote this before watching TFA (or _any_ Star Wars movie, actually. Don't judge me); I still stand by it now that I've finally watched it. Masochist!Hux is what ~~Ren's~~ dreams are made of.

Hux’s lips are unexpectedly soft, and Kylo - Kylo is _furious_.

Details such as these are irrelevant, dangerous; he shouldn’t notice them, shouldn’t hide them in the deepest corners of his mind, keep them safe and guarded like a treasure.

But he shouldn’t even have been here, now, to snarl at Hux and curse his men and their stupidity, instead of meditating alone in his rooms; he shouldn’t have dropped the mask, left it abandoned on the ground without a second thought, too stifling, too _tight_ for everything he’d been feeling; he shouldn’t have moved, shouldn’t have gotten close enough to feel the heat of Hux’s body, Hux’s barely repressed rage like a physical presence between them. He shouldn’t have crossed that barrier, shouldn’t have pushed him against the wall, shouldn’t have stared into his eyes—

And yet.

Hux’s lips are unexpectedly soft, and they shouldn’t be. Hux is not _soft_ , there is nothing soft about him - his mouth should be hard, sharp, like the edge of a broken glass. And yet his lips are soft and warm and pliant, they open under Kylo’s attack with only the slightest hesitation, and Kylo hates himself for what he’s doing, hates himself because there is nothing else he could’ve done, and he hates Hux for the pathetic, desperate little sound that escapes from his throat and goes straight between Kylo’s legs like a shock to the system.

Hux grabs his shoulders and Kylo should reject him, push him away, as far as possible, but instead he shoves him harder against the wall and when Hux moans he fucks his tongue into Hux’s mouth, hard, filthy, trying to tear down every single one of his pitiful defenses. Kylo’s fingers find their way to Hux’s ridiculous perfect hair and he _pulls_ , and the echo of painpleasure _harder_ crashes over Kylo like a wave, stealing his breath and the ground beneath his feet, and he wants— he wants to rip that uniform to shreds and take him right against the wall of his pristine office— wants to cover all that pretty pale skin in marks, bite him till he’s drawing blood, brand him and ruin him— he wants to put him on his knees and—

— _fuck Kylo yes please_ —

—and he jerks away like he just touched an exposed wire.

In the stunned silence that follows, Hux stays motionless, shoulders heavy against the wall, eyes huge and almost grey in the artificial lights of the ship. There are two bright spots of color high on his cheekbones and messy locks falling over his forehead and his lips are so fucking _red_ , bruised and swollen, and as soon as they lock eyes he takes a deep, slow breath and slides his tongue over them and Kylo—

Kylo—

As he marches through the ship the air feels freezing on his face - heated by rage and hatred and _nothing else_ \- but that’s good, that’s better. It’s exactly what he needs right now.

He has almost reached his rooms when he realizes that he left his mask in Hux’s office.

He shouldn’t have been so inconsiderate. He shouldn’t even have run, like a child, like a coward, but after all that’s just the last in a long list of _shouldn’t have_ , and the last hour already looks almost like a fever dream, an appalling vision, a test he endured and failed.

The best thing to do, now, is to forget everything that happened, take every memory and lock them away forever - like something useless, irrelevant, dangerous. He should not dwell on his mistakes any longer. He has no time to waste on such foolishness.

(The ghost of Hux’s lips hunts him for days.)


End file.
